League of Legends: PROJECT ARI0S
by Helix-Master
Summary: PROJECTS, mechanical guardians who are the forerunners of the champions but only a chosen flew will receive their robotic predecessor. PROJECT:ARI0S has been summoned to the project line and will join his mechanical brothers and sisters to enforce the peace that Runeterra posses, or fall like all their human counterpart.


**DISCLAIMER : Riot owns League of Legends not me and this is a** **AU and also based off of the PR0JECT update. Hope you enjoy the story and I will be calling the chapters data fragments (hope you like it). PM me if you have some tweaks that you want to add some fixes.**

* * *

Data Fragment 1:Reconstruction

Runeterra was a land of where magic and power held together hand to hand. But during four centuries of the rune wars, a new civilization rose from the ashes by the name of Olympus quelled the war with a swift and strong strike with the kingdom's Olympian paladin. After the Olympians quickly ended of the rune wars which led to the fall of Noxus, led to the a world wide peace. As the peace of Runeterra grew, so did the technological advance. But when the rune wars ended, the League of Legends were dismissed and were put to sleep because they were unneeded anymore except for Zed, Ahri, Kayle, Morgan, Zyra, and the others for they were immortal. But when the now modern city of Ionia, Olympus (the refuge for the remaining Noxians), and the now utopia Demacia is now under threat of a unnamed terrorist group, a new group of champions under the name of PR0JECTs, cybernetic reincarnations of the champions who fought to the death, but one PR0JECT bears the memories for he is a champion

 **-Summoner's Rift-**

"AFTER HER!" Roared Graves signaling the newest Champion Arios, the Demacian Arbiter to chase after the target with his flowing blue and gold trimmed cape following behind him. The duo chased after the Sinister Blade Katrina who have already taken out Ahri and Leona with her Death lotus. As the mercenary and Demacian commander ran up to an open area, Arios began to see Nautilus in a glitch like manor who was about to perform a Riptide making him to panic and warning his friend, but Graves turned around he saw nothing.

"You ok buddy?" said Graves grabbing him by the shoulders trying to snap him back into reality

"I...I am alright." Lied to his friend to see the area around him beginning to spas, twitch, and glitch about until he sees his friend Graves and the arena dissipate into pixels to see himself in a tube filled with green water with a breathing tubes within, and men and women in white robes walking around and seeing him.

 **-Somewhere in Ionia-**

Arios' P.O.V

"uh... professor, the simulation is breaking apart and p-p-p-project ARI0S... he's awake." Stuttered one man in white as he rushed to another. _Project? Mean me?_ I said in my head was I see of what had happened to me, I was covered in head to toe of metal and as I look hardly to see at the glass I had changed, my face had only four neon blue slits with a thin line glowing down my "face" and with four fins (two on my head and two one my cheeks) giving the illusion of a lion. I attempted to move but of my body was rejecting it, which made the robed people to panicked and stepped back. Then a man in a black suit and gloves with slick combed hair walked up to me.

"So... you must be Arios Solaris, the Demacian Arbiter." Said the man stroking his chin in fascination and then chuckled under his breath

"So... This is one of the League's best champions. Empty it" he ordered a man in glasses to empty the green liquid and the glass case followed to let me stand. My leg were weak and I collapsed on the ground, but every time I tried to gut up I just collapse on the ground. He walked up to me and helped me up.

"Sorry for the augmentations, but they're the only things to keep you alive."

"Keep me live...?" I asked to me as I got my footing

"Yes. You were one of the champions who some how get out of cryogenic sleep, and apon exiting your heart caved in and fell on the ground but glad thing one of my staff saw you and I put you in the PR0JECT augments and that's where we are today."

"Thank you mister..." I thanked the man but I didn't knew his name

"Saber. You can call me Saber." Said Saber who we shook hands

"You must be wondering where your gear is." Asked the neat business men

"I kind of do..." I responded to Saber scratching my armored head in confusion.

"Then follow me cuz I think know what is your gear is." Said Saber as he walked off to the halls, me being a curious Demacian ever since I can crawl I proceeded to follow him. I followed him as if it were days, _"_ _How long is it taking?"_ I thought as I was with a man who I think is a leader of some sorts, when we arrived to a lift of some sorts (because only Piltover had those) and when it began to rise, I turned to see what had happened to my home. Everything was bright and colorful with spotlights shining as if they were piercing through the heavens, and the many insignias that glowed. With a chuckle, Saber turned to me as we reached to the top floor.

"Also I forgot to say... welcome to Ionia's AZ-Tech headquarters." Shocked to the words of what he said, I was in Ionia this whole time and I didn't even recognize it or what I recalled. As the doors opened behind me I saw a large room with black marble, a diamond chandelier, and a white rug leading to a sleek desk and a women in a white business suit and black skirt standing next to it.

 **-AZ-Tech CEO office-**

Still Arios' P.O.V

"Come on. This place is not rigged, it's perfectly safe." Said Saber who casually walked into his room and began talking to the women, I soon followed him to see of the remaining weapons and armor of champions who I use to fought against and with encased of glass. Yi's sword, Vi's gauntlets, Zed's shurikens and katars, Garen's broadsword, Leona's shield and sword, and many more were displayed as a museum but what caught my eyes were my gear. My Demacian armor was intact but scratched and my rifle, a Maverick AR or MAR. Still having it's sleek and menacing look made me remember the day I first built it but the most important item was my cape, a long royal blue and gold trimmed slik the bears Demacia symbol... my birthright. But before I remember the day I became a Demacian Arbiter, I was interrupted by Saber who was finishing talking to the women.

"You found your stuff?" Asked the trillionaire who sat on the expensive desk, and all I did was nodding to him.

"Okay then." Said Saber who tapped his fingers on his desk which made the case that bearers my Demacian gear to open up. In my bewilderment I turned to him in shock which made him laugh.

"hahaha! Don't worry it was only my desk that caused it."

"How did you do it? Magic? Noxian necromancy?" I asked the businessmen as I am dumbfounded to what I saw.

"tsk tsk tsk, it's not either both but advanced technology that Olympus and Piltover created." He responded

"Well I never heard of Olympus in my life."

"Then here you go." Said Saber as he handed me a little card.

"This is R.H.C or Runeterra History Card, just switch your visor to scan mode and look at it."

"Ok I will do that later on." I responded as I grabbed my rifle and cape

"You want anything else?" said the AZ-Tech CEO as I walked beck to the elevator with my stuff excluding the armor

"Tell your science group thanks for the augments. I needed them." I answered back as the door shuts.

Saber's P.O.V

"You believe you can trust Project ARI0S, Mr. Alistair?" asked the secretary next to me, I turned when she asked the question who was still looking over my new friend's bio.

"Trust me. I have plans for him, just give it some time. And besides, you are a 150 years old and you haven't aged a bit." I said back to the red-haired which made her blush. I got up and walked to my personal liquor cabinet and poured a shot of whiskey into my cup.

"Also, make sure that the research team monitor his movement so we won't be like the other project." I said to my secretary after I took a sip.

"Right away sir." Replied the women in white and black as she dented a message to the science team saying to start monitoring him.

* * *

 **Data Fragment 1 decrypted. Now you have meet the champion Arios and if you have any questions on this, here are the answers.**

 **Answer 1: The secretary is Leona (yes she's immortal by magic) and she's Arios' sister in this AU**

 **Answer 2: The helmet that Arios yields is a reference to Mega man Model ZX but with the details that the fragment said**

 **Answer 3: Arios is born Demacian but is Ionian after the Project Augmentation**

 **Now those answers are now done, let me say hope you enjoy the story and Data Fragment 2 will be released soon.**


End file.
